Alternate Almost Lover
by xenathefanwarrior
Summary: This is an alternate chapter 8 of my unfinished fanfiction Almost Lover. I highly suggest you go read that before this, just so it makes sense.


**This is an alternate, complete ending to my unfinshed story Almost Lover.  
>The Doctor doesn't come in time.<br>Though, Harry and Ron don't die.  
>Anything remotely recognisable <strong>**most likely doesn't belong to me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hermionie, dear, you've got a visitor!"<p>

The overly-cheery nurse turned to the man behind her and motioned for him to stop before opening the door and shutting it just as quickly.

"Hermionie, would you like to know who it is?"

"Amuse me," the girl grumbled, hunched over her desk. Over a span of 2 years, she had many visitors from across the world. Mostly doctors trying to help her, or old friends coming back to tell her of how their travels went. She was only let out a record of 3 times, one for Ron's wedding to Lavender, Harry's wedding to Ginny, and Luna's wedding to Neville. However, most visits were planned.

"You see, I don't know his name, but he's another Doctor. Quite a cute one, too. Ocean blue eyes and shaggy brown hair.." the nurse trailed off, looking back at the door, "It seemed quite urgent that he get in, so we put him right through."

Hermionie froze. If this is the man she thinks it is.. "Did he, by any chance, call himself The Doctor?"

The nurse shifted uncomfortably. She knew that this particular patient was brought in because of the man outside the door. She also knew how absolutely insane Hermionie Granger could get. She absent-mindedly clutched her forearm where the witch had wandlessly cast a bone-breaking hex in a fit of anger, and fearfully mumbled a yes.

"Bring him in. _Quickly_." Hermionie hissed, still frozen to her chair. She heard the nurse scurry over to the door and let the mystery man in, before quickly leaving the premises.

The man awkwardly cleared his throat, waiting for an invitation to come in. Slowly, the bushy-haired maniac stood up and turned around to coldly glare at the offending man.

"So. You've finally decided to come." Hermionie said in an emotionless voice, "I see you haven't changed."

"And I see you have."

Hermionie narrowed her eyes, "Doctor, why are you here? Don't you have _worlds _to go and save?"

The Doctor shifted his weight, looking at the changed woman. She had regenerated.

"Why, Hermionie? Why this?" the Doctor whispered, regret lacing his words. He made a move to step forward, but Hermionie took a counter-step back.

She let out a mirthless laugh before turning back around and sitting where she once had been, yet this time she wasn't working.

"Tell me, please. How long has it been?"

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen days for you to _die_?"

"What do you mean _days_, doctor?" Hermionie asked turning around in her chair, "It's been years."

Both of them sat and stared at each other in silence. _Fifteen years? I could have sworn it was maybe a couple hours.. and she's changed. Her hair is lighter and she's more frail. What have I done?_The Doctor wondered in silence, staring at the face of a woman he once knew. The same unmistakeable chocolate brown eyes. The same elegant cheekbones. The same lips.

"Come back with me." he pleaded, staring into her eyes.

"Where?"

"I'll show you the stars."

"Will you leave me again?" Hermionie asked, worry etched to every corner of her face.

"Never again." The Doctor promised. He would make sure she would not have to live one more unhappy day of her life. "Oh, one more teensy thing.."

Hermionie stopped smiling.

"There's a particularly confused Scottish girl in the TARDIS at the moment." the Doctor warned, and added quickly to the increasingly angry face, "Also her husband! She has a husband in there, too."

The couple walked through the Mental Ward of St. Mungo's and through the main doors with ease.

"How did we get through there so quickly?" Hermionie asked, eyeing the Doctor suspiciously.

"Haven't the foggiest." he replied innocently, opening the TARDIS door and escorting the amused Granger into the machine. "Dearest companions! I've got a visitor!" the Doctor shouted into the TARDIS as he followed her in.

"Who the hell did you bring this time?" a ginger asked, appearing from the other side of the circular control panel.

"Hermionie Granger." Hermionie answered for him, half-glaring at the girl across the control panel, "His girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>yeah, so alternate chapter 8. :) hope you liked.<strong>


End file.
